Who is the Man behind the Mask?
by Slutch32
Summary: When Bella Swan goes to a College Halloween party she is strangely drawn to a man wearing a mask. They sneak away for a very heated hookup. But does she already know this masked stranger? Big Lemon, Oneshot, but could grow if it is enjoyed.
1. Prologue

**The Masked Man**

**I don't own Twilight – that's Stephenie Meyers. I just love her characters.**

Alice looked at me with shock in her eyes, "Bella, where are you going? There is nothing but dancing down there. You hate to dance."

"Well, yeah, I do normally," _shit, she's on to me. _I shrugged and tried to act casual. "I guess, I've had enough to drink tonight and the music sounds pretty good." The music was loud enough downstairs that the bass was reverberating up through the floorboards causing the floor to vibrate. _Boom, boom, boom, boom_

_And I really, really, need to follow that hot guy that just went down those stairs. What was his costume? I'd been so captivated by his eyes; piercing green eyes hidden behind a black mask. I'd never noticed what he was dressed as._

Ever since we'd walked in and I'd looked straight into his eyes, I'd been drawn towards him. We hadn't spoken; he hadn't even come closer than 10 feet, but every time I turned around he was there. And I was undeniably, and intensely, drawn to him. It was like a physical pull, the most powerfully magnetic attraction – a silent seduction had begun. I knew it, and I was powerless to stop it.

I'd first seen him talking to a group of people when I walked in the front door. I stepped into the room and gave the room the usual scan to take in my surroundings. But I was stopped dead in my tracks when I caught his gaze. He'd looked up like I had called out to him. He stopped mid-sentence; his mouth had frozen, hanging open slightly in the middle of whatever word he had been forming. We locked eyes and I swear I saw his mouth twitch into a small smile before he realized that his friends were trying to follow his gaze my direction and he'd started talking again to regain their focus.

I brushed it off for a while, but then I turned around and he was there again, watching me. Whether he was standing in a group, or talking to a single person, or just leaning against the doorframe, he was there, watching. And each time he caught my eye, he held it just a little bit longer.

And each time, he broke the eye contact. Because once he had me, I was his, instantly and completely. This stranger, this man, this heartbreakingly gorgeous and intimidating work of art; he took ownership of my soul every time he looked at me.

Every time I found him again my heart skipped a beat and my breath hitched in my throat. I should have been afraid, but I wasn't. I should have told Alice, but I didn't. I should have asked if anyone knew who he was, but I couldn't.

I was in the kitchen, re-filling my cup at the keg when I saw him again in the doorway between the dining and living room. He caught my glaze and held it; I was, again, frozen. And then he looked down to where my cup was overflowing. When I looked up again he caught my eye, smiled, and then turned slowly and headed back into the living room. He held my eye as his body turned and then, with the tilt of his head he beckoned me to follow him. I followed.

As I passed through the living room Alice caught my arm. "Bella, where are you going? There is nothing but dancing down there. You hate to dance."

"Well, yeah, I do normally," _shit, she's on to me. _I shrugged and tried to act casual. "I guess, I've had enough to drink tonight and the music sounds pretty good."

"Okay, cool! Actually, I wanted to – I saw that cute cowboy go down there a little while ago. Hang on, let me grab Rose." Alice pranced off to drag Rosalie away from another group of girls from our dorm.

_________________________________

We made our way downstairs and stopped at the bottom to let our eyes adjust. It was dark, only lit by a couple of black lights and a strobe light that flashed very slowly.

The music was loud and beat through your body like a hammer.

_Boom, boom, boom_

"Do you see the Cowboy?" Alice shouted in my ear over the music. She was bouncing, trying to see over the bodies moving together to the music.

"No" I shook my head. But I wasn't looking for a cowboy. I was looking for a – _damnit, what was he dressed as?_

We moved along the perimeter of the wall, looking casual and scanning the room.

"Hey Alice, is that him over there talking to that big guy? What is he?" Rosalie pointed to a small group of guys in the opposite corner of the room. "Oh, I get it," she spotted the club he held against his shoulder, "a caveman. Wow! Look at his arms!"

"Yeah, that's him. Come on, let's go introduce ourselves." Alice grabbed my hand and started dragging me across the room. I still hadn't seen my guy anywhere.

It was really hard to see anything now that we were out of the light from the stairway. In the back of the room, it was nearly pitch black. The only light came from when the strobe light flashed. I kept scanning the room while I vaguely heard Alice and Rosalie making introductions.

"This is Rosalie, Bella," I smiled weakly and glanced their direction, noticing vaguely that they were both very cute albeit, complete opposites, "and I'm Alice." I said hi and shook hands with each of them, but kept scanning the room.

The two guys were named Emmett and Jasper. Emmett, the big, muscular caveman was a senior; Jasper, the blonde cowboy was a sophomore. They shared a house with another guy that they couldn't find named Edward. The four of them quickly started flirting and I could tell they wanted to dance, but wouldn't leave me standing by myself and since I still hadn't found my own guy, I decided to let them off the hook. I made up an excuse about the music being too loud and would meet them upstairs in a bit.

I started to make my way through the bodies crowded onto the dance floor. _Boom, boom_ the music beat on.

It was difficult to maneuver. The light was flashing and I would only get glimpses of people and faces as I weaved my way through the crushing mass of bodies all moving to the music. The bass of the music pounded through me. I fought my way through the crowd of people, rocking, swaying and grinding to the music.

_Boom, boom - Flash – boom boom_

Raggedy Anne and Andy dancing on my left while Ken and Barbie damn near got it on to my left. His hand was under her bikini top. I made it past them.

_Boom, boom - Flash – boom boom_

I squeezed through a group of girls all dressed the same and wearing some creepy mask, oh I get, the Barbie bank robbers, or some shit.

_Boom, boom - Flash – boom boom_

I stopped, dead in my tracks, there he was, staring straight at me.

_Boom, boom - Flash – boom boom_

He was leaning against the back wall under the stairway, hidden in the shadows.

_Boom, boom - Flash – boom boom_

The green eyes held mine. He smiled a soft, crooked smile.

_Boom, boom - Flash – boom boom_

He was moving towards me. Finally, I took in his whole costume. His hair was black and slicked straight back. He wore a white button down shirt, black pants and a cape tied around his neck. The cape was black and lined with red. A vampire.

_Boom, boom - Flash – boom boom_

He was right in front of me. Staring straight into my eyes. I stopped breathing.

_Boom, boom - Flash – boom boom_

He passed right next to me, silently wrapping his hand around my wrist. He leaned into my shoulder and spoke next to my ear. "Come…dance…."

_Boom, boom - Flash – boom boom_

I was unable to do anything other than exactly what he said. So I allowed him to pull me into the crowd of people.

_Boom, boom - Flash – boom boom_

He turned to me and put his hands on my hips. He was only an inch from my face and I wrapped my arms around his neck, never breaking eye contact. We swayed our hips back and forth.

_Boom, boom - Flash – boom boom_

Our bodies rubbed against one another.

_Boom, boom - Flash – boom boom_

He worked one leg between my own so that I was effectively straddling him as he swayed us and we grinded on one another to the music.

_Boom, boom - Flash – boom boom_

He took my hips and slowly turned me so that my back was pressed to his chest.

_Boom, boom - Flash – boom boom_

We moved and ground against one another. His hands moved up and down my sides. My heartbeat had begun to pace itself with the beat of the music.

_Boom, boom - Flash – boom boom_

The closeness of his body, his hands touching me, I could feel it starting to have an effect on me. My pulse was quickening and my heat was growing.

_Boom, boom - Flash – boom boom_

I felt _him _pressing against me. I pressed myself back against him.

_Boom, boom - Flash – boom boom_

He turned my body to face his. The deep emerald eyes were piercing my soul now.

_Boom, boom - Flash – boom boom_

His face moved towards me, his eyes shifted from my eyes to my mouth. He kissed me once and looked me in the eyes.

_Boom, boom - Flash – boom boom_

His eyes flashed back to my mouth and then caught my eyes again; I kissed him, harder. I couldn't stop myself. My hands twisted in his hair.

_Boom, boom - Flash – boom boom_

We broke the kiss, but didn't pull apart. We continued to move against each other, grinding, sweating, not an inch between us, sharing the same breath.

_Boom, boom - Flash – boom boom_

His hand slid down to the small of my back and pulled my hips into him; supporting my weight with the one hand he bent me backwards, arching my back. He leaned over me and put his mouth on the side of my neck, placing an open mouth kiss on the side of my neck, then my throat, then the other side.

_Boom, boom - Flash – boom boom_

He lifted me back up and looked me in the eyes. "Follow me?" He spoke it as a question and waited for my answer.

_Boom, boom - Flash – boom boom_

I nodded. I couldn't find my breath to speak.

_Boom, boom - Flash – boom boom_

He grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him. He swiftly maneuvered his way through the crowd of people.

_Boom, boom - Flash – boom boom_

He found a door on the side wall that I had never noticed. He opened it and pulled me through; it was dark. The only light came from a red EXIT sign over another door, clearly leading outside, a wall of electronics equipment, and a high desk with a computer on it. He pulled me into the room, closing the door behind us and pushed my back against the door, locking a deadbolt on it at the same time.

He paused for a moment and stared at me with those masked green eyes; his hands at my waist. Our bodies were crushing up against each other, breath ragged and hearts pounding to the beat of the music from the room behind us. I should have been scared of this masked vampire, but I wasn't. I wanted him. I wanted him so badly, I was dripping with my desire.

We stood there for a moment, just staring at each other, gasping. I realized that he was waiting for me. He wasn't going to push himself on me - If I wanted it, I had to make it happen.

I grabbed his face. I pulled his mouth down to me, hungrily.

He growled and pushed his tongue into my mouth just once then bit down on my lip. I opened for him again and sucked his tongue back into my mouth. I clawed at his shoulders and tangled my hands in his hair.

We kissed hard, achingly, gasping into each others mouths. He finally pulled his mouth from mine and slid kisses over my jaw. He crouched; shoving one knee between my legs as I eagerly opened them. He kissed and bit at the skin on my neck.

I ran my hands over his shoulders to back as he lowered his mouth down to my shoulders and the tops of my breasts.

Suddenly he stood up, lifting me, pinning me against the door, wrapping my legs around him.

Our mouths met again and I pulled up his shirt, frantic to get my hands to his skin. His hand traveled down my side, over my hip and under my skirt, squeezing my ass. " A garter… oh ggawwdd…" he growled.

His fingers reached past my ass, grazing my heat, still covered by the white thong I had surely drenched. We both moaned into each other's mouths.

We were groping, and pulling, and kissing hungrily. He was grinding his erection at me. He wanted it, needed it, as badly as I did. But he waited for me again.

"Please…" I whispered into his mouth. I was suddenly overcome by the hollowness between my legs. My heat, my desire, my need had reached a level of desperation I had never experienced.

"Are you sure? Here? Now? We don't have to…" He stopped, actually, and pulled back staring into my eyes, making sure that I really wanted this.

"I'm sure, I can't wait, I've never wanted anything this badly in my life."

With that, he kissed me again, and then lifted me, carrying me to the desk with the computer on it. He used one hand to shove some things behind me and then I felt a hard, cold surface under me and he gently set me down.

I reached up and untied the string that was holding his cape on; it fell to the floor behind him. Then I started unbuttoning his shirt, wanting to see more of this marvelous man. I left his mask in place. It had not gone unnoticed that I was about to have sex with a total stranger in a closet with a room full of people outside the door. I might regret it tomorrow, but for now, it was the hottest thing I had ever imagined.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, quickly retrieving a condom, and set it on the desk next to us, replacing his wallet. I finished opening his shirt and slid it off of his shoulders to join the cape behind him. I gasped when I saw him bare chested. I ran my hand down the front of him, over his chest and perfect abs. I racked my nails along his sides as he pulled me in for another hungry kiss.

He reached around my back and found the zipper to the corset, he found it and yanked it down, opening the back, but his body held it to my chest. He ran his hands up and down my bare back and spine, causing me to shiver. One of his hands found my breast and squeezed it, running his thumb over my already hard nipple. His other hand slid my corset out from between our bodies. His head bent over my chest and he took my breast in his mouth and sucked it, gently nibbling on my nipple, causing me to shiver again. I wrapped my hands in his hair again and tugged his head back, I kissed him hard. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed myself to him and raked my fingers down his back. I was anxious and eager and I let him know that he didn't need to take his time.

He growled again when our skin touched. His hand wrapped around my calf, pulling my leg around his waist again. Then his hand slid up my leg to my thigh, his palm ran up the top of my leg until his hand slid under my skirt and his thumb found the top of my still covered mound. His thumb gently rubbed down the front of my mound until he found my nub under my underwear, My hips jumped when he found it. He started to rub circles over my nub, causing me to shake and shiver.

He was getting dangerously close to making me cum, so I slid my hand down the front of him and squeezed his erection. He groaned loudly. I reached down and started pulling at his belt buckle. He lifted me again, just briefly to pull my panties over my ass and then shimmied them down my legs. As his hands slid up the inside of my legs, he pushed them open in front of them. Suddenly, he jerked me forward so that my butt was just on the front edge of the desk. He put one hand flat on my chest and gently leaned me back on the desk until my back touched the cold wall behind me. I braced myself with my arms behind me on the desk. Then he cupped my breast again and sucked my nipple into his mouth.

His hand was gently massaging my mound. He started kissing his way down my abdomen, circling his tongue around my navel. He smiled up at me as his index finger ran up and down the length of my folds. He squatted in front of me and placed a gentle kiss on the inside of my thigh, through my white tights. I groaned and a ragged breath slid between my lips.

"You're so wet for me," he smiled and licked my juices from his finger; licking his lips, "mmmm, so sweet". Then, without ever leaving my eye contact, he leaned forward and licked my folds from top to bottom, stopping when he reached my clit; he flicked it quickly with his tongue. My hips jerked; I groaned and threw my head back. He started licking and sucking my clit at a regular rhythm. He inserted one finger into me and pumped it in and out a few time while I moaned. Then he inserted a second finger and started pumping them, all the while watching me with those masked eyes while he worked my clit with his mouth.

I could feel my stomache muscles tightening as he was working me towards my climax. I was panting and moaning. Watching him and then rolling my head back. "Ahhhhh, umm, I'm going to cum soon, you need to get up here before I, aaahhhh…."

"Oh, no, this first one is just for you. I want to watch you cum." And then he curled his fingers and found that special spot and started to stroke it while he sucked my clit into his mouth. Finally, when he flicked his tongue over it, I was pushed over the edge.

"Uh, Uh – Oh Ggaawwd!" I moaned and groaned and shook while my orgasm rocked through me. My walls clamped down over his hand, soaking him while I spasmed around him. I never gave a thought about anyone hearing me, thanks to the booming music in the next room.

As the tremors subsided, he lapped up all of my juices and I watched as the vampire drank from me. He placed a soft kiss on my clit followed my one on the inside of each of my thighs and looked up at me with a smile. Oh, I wasn't nearly done with him yet.

I hopped down off of the desk and turned him around. I kissed and licked my juices off of his chin while I finished unbuttoning and zipping his pants. I reached inside of his pants and rubbed and squeezed his erection; he was big. He moaned and tossed his head back. He looked me in the eye, "You don't have to do that just because I did."

"Oh yes, I damn well do. But don't worry, I'm going to enjoy it as much as you do." I smiled at him and shimmied his pants down his legs. I looped my fingers under his boxer briefs, now freeing his erection. He wasn't just big, he was huge. "Mmmmm". I looked him in the eyes and licked my lips very slowly and then bit my lower lip and started to squat in front of him.

"Hang on," he kicked a chair over to me, "here". _Had that been there the whole time?_

I perched on the edge of the chair and looked up at him through my lashes as I softly stroked his length. I held his gaze as I licked him from base to tip and then swirled my tongue around the tip. His jaw fell open as he watched.

And then all at once I took as much of him in my mouth as I could, and there was a lot left over. Then I let my mouth slide back the shaft and flicked the tip with my tongue; it made me smile when I saw him twitch at the reaction. He still stood over me, slack jawed with eyes glazed over with lust. The look in his eyes caused the hollow ache to renew itself within me. I felt my own heat and desire start to flare again.

I sucked him in and out a few times, stroking with my hand what I couldn't get in my mouth. And then again, I took as much of him as I could again deep into my mouth and moaned around him, "mmmmmmm". He groaned and threw his head back as he felt the vibrations. I could feel myself getting wet again.

I licked and stroked and sucked for a few more minutes, moaning every now and again, and enjoyed listening to him moan and groan and watch me. Then, as I was sucking and stroking I reached up with my other hand and gently massaged his balls. He groaned loudly and I felt them tense. I wanted to feel him inside me and thought about stopping and bending over for him.

Like he had read my mind, he paused me, "Uh, hang on, I don't want to cum just yet, and if you keep going, I won't be able to stop." He pulled me up by my shoulders and we spun around again. "And don't get me wrong, I would love to have you keep doing what you are doing, but all I've been thinking about since you walked in that door tonight was getting between your legs."

"Thank God, because I was going to die if I had to wait much longer." He took the condom from the desk and slid it on the tip, rolling it down. He lifted me back onto the desk, lifting my legs over each arm.

"You're sure? We don't have to." This was the most polite and controlled vampire I'd ever met. He rubbed himself up and down my folds while he waited for my answer.

"Please," I looked at him, nearly begging him, "please fuck me now, before I die waiting for it." And with that he slowly pushed himself inside me, pausing a couple of times to allow me to adjust. He kept going until he was all the way in. I had never felt so completely filled in my life, but I didn't really have much to compare it to.

He waited for just a moment to allow me to relax and leaned forward to kiss me once. Then he slid out of me again, almost as slowly. He pulled all the way out until the tip was dancing again at my opening, paused, then pushed again all the way back in. Slowly he began increasing his speed until we were both panting and grunting.

I could feel my stomache muscles tightening again and new that soon enough I would be climbing the peaks to another crushing orgasm. I think my masked stranger could sense my looming orgasm and he took my hand and moved it behind my own knee so that I could hold my leg. He reached down between us and started rubbing my clit with small circles again. That was all it took before I was gasping and groaning and lunging with him with each stroke.

"Uh, ugh….I'm close…. I'm going to…. cum soon - can you cum with me?" I warned him.

"I'm there….going to…. Uh… uh..."

He pushed inside of me and with the last pumped he pinched my clit, pushing me over the edge. I grunted and threw my head back, I could feel my muscles clamping down on him. He dropped my knee, grabbed my ass and pulled me against him as he thrust deep inside me once, twice, and the third and final thrust I felt his whole body tense and he threw his head back. He held my ass firmly against him as I felt him throbbing inside me spewing his seed. One hand squeezed my ass to him, the other one wrapped around my shoulders and he pulled me to his body, dropping his head onto my shoulder while he calmed and caught his breath.

We stayed that way for a few minutes, catching our breath and letting our heart beats slow again. He finally lifted his head and gave me a kiss before withdrawing. "Wow, that was…something."

"Yes, it was definitely something. The very best something of my life." I didn't see any reason to be shy at this point. I'd just had the best sex of my life in a closet for all intents and purposes with a masked stranger.

We each started putting our clothes back on and as I was helping him tie his cape back over his shoulder he gave me another kiss. "Actually, it was the absolute best of my life as well. I hope that we will have another opportunity for that again."

"Um, well, I guess we should formally introduce ourselves then." I stuck my hand out awkwardly, "Hi, I'm Bel-"

But he stopped me with a finger to my lips. "I know exactly who you are Isabella Swan. But apparently you don't recognize me. Oh, this is fun..." And he gave me that crooked smile again.

My eyes popped open wide and I looked at him again, more closely. I was sure that I'd never seen those green eyes before. The slicked black hair was clearly part of the costume, but I was sure about the eyes. "We know each other?" And I reached up for the mask, but he caught my hand and smiled.

"For tonight, let's just leave it alone. I promise, I will be in touch and we will see each other again, if you like."

"But what is your name?"

"Why don't you just call me Drake." And he smiled, kissed me one last time and said "Goodnight Isabella Swan. This was positively lovely." He opened the door, and I was hit with the loud music and heat from the crowded roomful of dancing partiers. And with that, my masked almost-stranger left me absolutely dumbfounded in the closet. And then I giggled once at his silly joke. Drake, like Dracula.

**A/N: This is a short story that I've been kicking around in my head for a few days. I could add chapters and turn it into a serial, but only if there is a demand for it. So, if you enjoyed it and would like to hear more from these fun folks, review, review, review.**


	2. Let's Play a Game

**A/N: Important – read the note at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Just want to play a game with you all.**

**Ch 2 – Let's Play a Game**

I rolled over with a groan, squinting against the small amount of light peaking in between the blinds and the screen from Alice's computer. I could hear her in the shower, radio on and singing along. I loved Alice like a sister and ordinarily her abnormal amount of energy was fun to be around; even uplifting. But mornings like this when I needed to ease into things it could be difficult.

Oh my God, did something die in my mouth?

Rolling over, I found the bottle of water and two Motrin that Alice had left on the desk next to my bed. She knew that Rose and I weren't as perky as she was in the morning and tried to keep it down especially mornings like this.

My head was pounding, something definitely crawled into my mouth while I slept and died, I needed to pee, and was insanely uncomfortable. In fact, I can't breathe. Something is squeezing the air out of my lungs. I try to take a deep breath and can't. What is wrong with me? Am I tied up? I push the blankets off of me rather frantically and am relieved to realize that I had just passed out in this fucking corset top from my costume last night.

I can't reach the zipper on the back without twisting it around, which causes me to hiss because my skin is raw from sleeping in this damn thing. I finally manage to undo it and drop the corset at my feet and take a deep breath. I grab a t-shirt off my bed and lay back down to wait for Alice to finish in the shower so that I can go pee.

How much did I drink last night? Because, seriously…my mouth…in fact my whole body aches. My back is stiff, my stomach muscles hurt, damn; I'm even sore down – "OH MY GOD!" I shouted.

I was suddenly struck with the memories from last night and bolted upright in bed – Crack! "Ow! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"Seriously Bella? Brain damage. It's all I'm saying." Rose mumbled from up above.

"Damnit!" What the fuck is wrong with me? I sat in bed rubbing the top of my head yet again.

We've been living in this god forsaken dorm room for over two months now and I still hit my head on Rose's bunk at least twice a week, and almost always when I'm either drunk or hung over. We all agreed it was not a good idea for me to take the top bunk, for obvious reasons. At least down here I could only hurt myself.

"You okay?" She mumbled again.

"Yeah. I will be."

"What are you freaking out about?"

"Um. I think I forgot my purse last night." I lied badly.

The bed creaked indicating Rose was rolling over to look around. "No you didn't it's on your desk."

"Oh." I said stupidly. That was dumb, I know she didn't buy it, but she'll let it doesn't pry like Alice does.

"Alice is going to ask you where you disappeared to. You better come up with something."

"How long has she been in the shower?"

"A while."

"Good. I gotta pee like a fucking racehorse."

Rose and I both lay on our beds in silence for a while. I realized I couldn't come up with an excuse to properly cover myself without knowing where they had been at the time. "Where were you guys?"

"We danced for a while and then went out back and talked on the porch for a while. We had just come back inside when we caught up to you on the stairs. I'm coming down."

Rose's feet dropped over the side of the bed seconds later and she lithely jumped down to the floor.

She reached for her robe. "I can't wait; I'm going down the hall. And just so you know, after you passed out last night she told me that she saw you with some hot vampire on the dance floor, so you might want to be prepared to answer about him too."

Thankfully, Rose either had a huge amount of respect for other people's privacy or really didn't give as much of a shit as she seemed because she never even looked at me before she shut the door behind herself. If she had, she surely would have seen the panic on my face.

Shit.

Okay, so Alice saw me. So now what? Blow it off as some random guy? Yeah, like she'd buy that. I hate dancing and avoid it at every opportunity, and if she actually _saw_ me then she surely would have seen the insane amount of sexual chemistry that was going down between me and…um…vampire dude…Drake.

Oh fuck! Did she see us go in that room?

Fuck.

Dear God what I was I thinking? Yeah, so I was sort of thinking with my lady parts. And Oh. My. God was it worth it!

So now, here I am. I did it. I can't undo it. So maybe I should tell them everything and ask for pity? Um, yeah, so just tell my best friends in the world that I fucked a dude in a closet at a party. No, I don't know his name. No, I didn't get his number. Oh, and by the way, he knows me, but I don't know him, so gee I hope he calls. _No fucking way. _

They'd probably make me move down the hall with those whores Jessica and Lauren.

The radio abruptly shut off in the bathroom and Alice cracked open the door. She peaked in the room to see if we were awake. I shot her a quick smile. "You done? I gotta pee."

"Yeah, sure. You know you can do that while I'm in the shower. I won't look."

"Yeah, no thanks."

I rushed past her and slammed the door. Thankfully the door to the other side of the suite was still closed. We were actually living in a four-person suite. It was supposed to be two girls on either side, but the fourth girl had shown up, lived with us for exactly one week and then abruptly moved back out. I don't know if she moved to another dorm or just dropped out. She'd been painfully shy and awkward and we'd really tried, or at least I did, but Rosalie takes a while to warm up to a person and I really think the girl was just scared shitless of her. So, yeah, anyway, she moved out and now the three of us share the space. One room is for sleeping and studying and the other is for entertaining. And by entertaining I mean just that, entertainment like movies, dinner, hanging out. We are not sluts. Well, Rosalie's definition is a bit looser on that than mine and Alice's, but still there is not a heavy traffic pattern.

Alice had apparently decided that now that I was conscious there was no reason to hold off the inquisition. She started yelling at me through the door. "So Bella, what happened to you last night?"

"What do you mean?" I flushed.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? Where the fuck did you disappear to? I saw you on the dance floor with that guy, and then you disappeared. What happened?"

"Um nothing. I was trying to get across the floor to go upstairs and he just kind of grabbed me. And he was hot, so I went with it." I stuck my toothbrush in my mouth and opened the door so we could stop yelling through it. A toothbrush was a good way to avoid talking.

"Yeah, I saw you _going with it_. Did you hook up with him?" I wobbled my head in neither a yes or no. I think she understood it as a sort of. If I looked her in the eye she'd know I was lying.

"You kissed him." It wasn't a question. Had she seen it? Did she see us go in that room? I nodded to be safe.

"Did you do anything else?" I pretended to be vigorously brushing and spitting, brushing and spitting. Really I was stalling.

Thankfully Rose came back in and Alice excited filled her in. "Rose, I was right, she did kiss that vampire."

"No shit. You said you saw her. It's not like I didn't believe you. Did she tell you what happened after we dragged you out back?" I caught Rose's eye in the mirror. That was her way of telling me that Alice hadn't seen anything else.

"Don't know. Bella's been brushing her teeth for like a fucking hour." Alice was standing in the doorway actually tapping her foot impatiently at me. She was right. I'd stalled as long as possible. I spit and rinsed.

I walked past Alice to start collecting clothes for my shower. When my face was safely tucked in the closet I continued. I could _not _lie to her face. "Nothing else happened. We danced and kissed a couple of times and then I went upstairs. He was hot and he knows who I am but he was pulling this whole mysterious thing and wouldn't tell me his name. So I bailed."

"Wait, he knows you but you don't know him?"

I dug out my flannel pajama pants and stood up too quickly, getting a head rush so I plopped back down onto my bed. I nodded. "I tried to introduce myself, but he thought it was pretty funny that I didn't recognize him and wouldn't tell me who he was. He said he 'knew exactly who I was _Isabella Swan_.' Like who the fuck calls me Isabella?"

"Maybe it was someone from home?" Alice suggested and sat down at her computer, presumably to start trying to dig up info we could use. "Who do we know here?"

I shrugged and snorted. "Eric Yorkie?"

Rose cocked her head at me. "I bet he was in one of your classes. He probably saw your name on a course list or something. Aren't you registered as Isabella?"

"Yeah. But I didn't recognize him _at all._ And he was…memorable to say the least._"_

Alice looked at me. "I couldn't see him very well because we were on our way outside and your face was sort of…blocking him. What did he look like?"

I shrugged. "He was wearing a mask. And his hair was sprayed jet black and slicked back, so all I know is that it was shortish. He was tall. Like, I don't know, maybe six feet. But he has these amazing green eyes. I'd never forget those eyes. I'm absolutely positive I've never seen them before." _Oh and he has perfect abs, an awesome chest, a light happy trail, a large package and he growls when he comes._

Alice frowned. "Green eyes? That's not much to go on. Did he say he would call you?"

"He said he would 'be in touch'. And that I could call him Drake."

Alice huffed. "Well then maybe that's his name!" She started to pull up the campus directory.

Rose stopped her. "Alice! Drake? Like as in Draccula. It's not his real name. But he said he'd be in touch? Have you checked your email?"

"No." I sat at my desk and pulled up my email. Rose and Alice both stood over my shoulder. After a few minutes outlook chimed. I had five new emails.

Three of them were generic campus updates; one was from a professor with a review on a paper I'd submitted. The last email was received less than an hour ago from Drake at a generic hotmail address.

My stomache rolled as I opened it and we all read it together.

**My Angel Isabella,**

**I hope the morning finds you well. I enjoyed our evening together. Visions of angels danced through my dreams. I will see you soon.**

**Drake**

Alice squealed "How romantic! My angel Isabella. Your costume was awesome."

I stared at the screen for a few moments and then typed a quick reply.

**You might see me, but will I see you?**

We all waited and the response was almost instant.

**I hope so. It's fun; almost like Hide and Seek isn't it?**

I again responded quickly.

**Come out, come out, wherever you are.**

Again his response was immediate.

**In due time. Know that I will be thinking of you and watching from afar… and on occasion, up close. But for now, let's play twenty questions. We'll get to know each other and when the time is right, we'll meet again. **

**And don't ask "what's your name" or anything like that.**

**Until you find me…**

**Drake**

Alice started running around in a flurry of activity. "Let's see if we can figure it out. Let's make a list."

"A list of what?"

"Everything. Everything you can remember about him and every guy you've met since moving here. We'll cross reference."

Rose nodded. "Then, you use his twenty fucking questions to narrow it down until you find him."

* * *

**a/n: I know this is kind of a teaser, but I thought I'd do something kind of fun…let's make this interactive. You tell me what you'd like to see happen, I'll read your reviews and write based on your feedback. So here's how this will work:**

**The next chapter will go back to review the list of potential guys that she has met in the two months since starting at Dartmouth. She will meet guys in a variety of normal on and off campus locations like at the dorm, at parties, in class, etc.**

**You tell me:**

**What do you think the first question should be?**

**I know where I think he should know her from, but what do you think? I will use some of your suggestions in the story as potential Drakes.**

**Why do you think she doesn't recognize his eyes?**

**I would love to get them together again…sooner than later…for another in-person meeting, but how could that is done without her seeing him again?**


	3. You have not been forgotten

Okay, I'm going to do that really crappy thing that we all hate HARD. I'm posting a chapter update that's not really an update.

I know.

I suck.

But…it's for good cause. First of all, this story has not been abandoned…not entirely anyway. I continue to talk about it and think about all the time, just ask TwirlGrrl, my beta.

Which leads me to the other reason I'm posting this:

New story under a new name: Proxy by Twinnesse.

Twinnesse is a partnership between TwirlGirl and myself, Slutch32.

Long story short, the reason I haven't finished this story is two-fold. First, real life took over for a while, which I won't bore you with details or drama. But also because I can't. Because some of that RL drama inspired Proxy, the new story that I've been working on with TwirlGrrl, my beta from Reconstruction turned partner and very, very good friend.

So please, oh please, go read Proxy by Twinnesse, because we love it, it's fully outlined and beautiful. The first chapter goes up today, and the second tomorrow. THANK YOU IN ADVANCE FOR READING!


End file.
